


Creature Of The Night

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Bottom Niall, M/M, Murder, Seduction, Top Louis, Vampire Harry, Vampire Louis, Vampire Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a very old vampire who's been in slumber for two centuries. That is until he smells something he hasn't in a long time. His mate. His mate just happens to be a beautiful teenager named Niall who happens to be partying in the cemetery he's been in for a very long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creature Of The Night

Blackness. That’s all he could see. In between the expanses of blackness he could see flashes of his past.

Well the past he remembered after he was turned. When he was turned into the creature, this being, he was now. It’d been so long since he’d set foot in the world-by his calculations he’d guess around two hundred years, give or take a decade-and he wasn’t planning on waking up anytime soon. No, he’d rather stay here in this decrepit crypt he decided to call home.

He’d rather stay here than have to face the world and see how much it had changed. Changed since he…since he was killed. He didn’t want to move and hunt and have to keep going on since his Harry was gone now.

Thinking about his beloved partner had their last moments replay in his head with stunning clarity.

It was 1789 and they were hiding. The myths and folklore of their kind had started to die down but with a string of victims all bearing the same identical neck wounds in the small village, there had been an uprising and a hunt for them.

The vampires.

Louis was out farther getting a light meal-a twelve point buck, it was filling but not satisfying-and that’s when he heard Harry’s screams.

He was so intent on the hunt and quenching his thirst he paid no mind to the rustling hundreds of yards away thinking that a herd of something was passing through. He didn’t know it was a hoard of angry villagers with lit torches ready to kill them.

With his heightened hearing and vision he turned and used his eyes to dart through the trees and saw a great ball of flame. With blood still staining his pearly tan chin he ran and within moments was met with searing heat and the abandoned shack he was sharing with Harry-his mate & partner-engulfed in flames.

He heard the high pitched screeches coming from inside and tried to get closer but the heat and light stopped him. Fire was the worst enemy to vampires. They couldn’t step foot in sunlight or be burnt to a crisp, their skin was too strong to be easily broken through so the whole “stake through the heart” thing was a falsity. How you killed a vampire there were only three ways: burn him, dismember then burn, or starve.

Starvation was the worst. A vampire being held captive or simply unable to hunt would wither away and die and it was excruciating. Their senses would be heightened and even the tiniest whiff of blood would send them into a frenzy until they delved into madness and usually would end up killing themselves due to the pain and torment.

It had been a practice during one of the Reformations by the Catholic church that they would hold vampires in heavy chains and dungeons until they were so starved that the immortal beings begged for death to which they were dragged out into the morning sun.

The only way that a vampire could go without feasting on blood for an extended period of time is when they decided to “slumber” as they called it. It was basically a coma but for the undead.

Many did this in times of distress or hiding so that they would have no reason to be found or caught.

That’s what Harry and Louis should’ve been doing. But Harry wanted to be surrounded by Louis at all times. Had told him that he wanted not one moment of their eternal life together to be wasted in slumber and they should “live” so to speak.

Right now Louis was angry at the stupid yet beautiful boy he had turned to make him his. His naivety had cost him his own life. When the two should have found somewhere to slumber and hide or had left the small village in northern England, Harry had refused. He wanted to stay saying he found the village “quaint” and the small shack they stayed in during the day to be “charming”.

That now charming shack was roaring in flames with Harry inside it. Louis looked through one of the charring window holes to see a body flailing about and knew it was Harry. He was screaming, “LOUIS! LOUIS!”

If Louis had in fact a beating heart, it would have stopped. He screamed, “HARRY! I’M COMING!”

But he couldn’t. The villagers noticed the stranger in their midst, his piercing blue eyes that weren’t human, and the blood on his chin and around his mouth; his beautiful features that were supposed to lure people in were now turning the people with a look of disgust.

“There’s the other one! Get him!” Some random man with an axe called out and Louis tried to get into the shack to rescue his beloved but before he even could, Harry came bursting through the wall completely covered in fire.

“Louis! RUN! GO!” He yelled but his voice was charred. Blackened by the smoke and ember that ate away at his body.

“NO HARRY! NOT WITHOUT YOU!” He wanted to grab Harry and take off knowing he could out run these human villagers but also knew that he’d too catch fire, his clothes would alight and he’d be done for.

“LOUIS GO! I LOVE YOU BUT GO! SAVE YOURSELF!”

Even if Louis wanted to, which part of him did, he couldn’t. The bond that Louis and Harry had as immortal lovers was fused by magic and the moon and the undead. A vampire could never just leave their partner, it was impossible. If they tried they would die a very painful death not too shortly afterwards they had abandoned them.

In all of Louis’ six hundred years on this Earth and every vampire he ever met, no one knew why. That was just vampires’ law and now Louis was bound to Harry. He had bitten the younger boy-at sixteen-over two hundred years before this. His blood had “sang” to him.

Louis stood there not knowing what to do watching Harry, completely on fire, just barely a human shape writhing on the ground as the villagers approached ready to attack him. The older vampire was ready for it. If he had to die, he’d die with Harry because that’s what this bond meant.

Whatever Louis did he would die. Either by the hands of these very angry people or by leaving his one and only Harry. His beautiful creation, the boy he fell for when the boy was a human, the one he smelled and knew he was his soul mate with cherry red lips and jade green eyes and these chocolate curls.

That was until Harry muttered something loud enough for only Louis to hear and understand, “Hoc uinculum rumpitur. Liber es.”

And just like that Louis could go. He felt the words heavy in his bones and crystal like skin. Harry had let him go. That was the only way to break the bond between two bonded immortals. It was ancient Latin and it is still to this day the only way they can separate without one or both dying. It means “This bond is broken. You are free.”

And Harry had said it. He said it to save Louis, not just from the angry people nearing him, but also from the death he’d face in the chance he had left.

Looking down he could see the flames had nearly died out and Harry was nothing but a shriveled blackened body devoid of any discernible features. He leaned in close, “I love you Harry. Forever and always.”

Harry smiled-at least Louis thinks he at least tried and whispered out, “I know. Go Louis.”

And with a soft kiss to his scorched forehead Louis ran.

He felt the bond had already been broken and he almost lost his footing running through the trees when he felt the connection to Harry dissolve. Harry was dead. Officially dead.

Vampires don’t cry but they do mourn. Harry was Louis’ soul mate, his blood “sang” to him and that’s how he knew. It’s like this, every human smells basically the same to a vampire, and blood is blood. But there is a certain way someone’s blood smells that tells that vampire that this person-when turned into an immortal of the night-is their soul mate. The one they’re supposed to spend eternity with.

After Harry’s death, Louis fled the country. He couldn’t be reminded of England or Harry or anything remotely alike to it so using the spare bit of money he had and making it to a dock, he boarded a ship to Ireland.

That’s where he decided to have his slumber. He needed to “sleep” and let the pain of Harry’s death ease and ebb from his system. He decided he’d awake eventually, at some point he would get thirsty but right now he just needed to rest and let time pass and hopefully get Harry’s screams out of his head.

They never were going to leave really.

And that’s when Louis awoke. Right after his recollection of the past he woke. He thought he smelled Harry, his blood when he was human-he had the faint scent as a vampire but before that as a human, it was pungent and intoxicating-and for a brief second, Louis thought Harry was still alive.

But alas he wasn’t. He awoke to blackness and cold marble surrounding him. But yet he could still smell it. The more he concentrated, the more it wasn’t Harry yet it was something along it. It had the thick aroma, the sweetness, the viscous fragrance now permeating his senses.

Someone’s blood was “singing” to him.

He easily removed the marble slab from on top of his tomb and sat up blinking into the darkness of the crypt. When he had come to Ireland he had feasted on about ten of the sailors aboard the ship then took off eventually settling in a very small village called Mullingar. Of course he went to the cemetery, where the dead could rest with the dead, and broke into an old family crypt that had been there a hundred years prior. This is where he decided to slumber.

Stepping out of the tomb he stretched and felt the muscles and joints and his entire body that hadn’t moved in over two centuries stretch and pop and he let out a satisfying groan in response. Damn that felt good.

He breathed in deeply and along with the mildew and old death that surrounded him, he could smell it. The sweet, pungent scent of human blood. This blood was mingled in others though, yeah he smelled regular human blood, very delicate and metallic but amongst it was the blood type he hadn’t had the good fortune to inhale since Harry was a human.

Someone’s blood was “singing” to him. Now it’s not uncommon for one vampire to find more than one soul mate but it’s so farfetched since most immortal couples tend to be together until the very end or are still together now yet here Louis was. His entire psyche was enveloped by this very strong, robust and manly scent. It was sweet but tart at the same time. Completely different from how Harry smelled-he was more fruity and syrupy-but this one had the same effect.

Something in Louis stirred. By luck or chance or maybe something taking pity on him he had found another. He had found another soul mate. He was quite surprised because he always believed that Harry was it. Harry was end game. But senses didn’t lie and Louis had a second chance.

He followed the robust scent and walked up the stone steps upwards into the mausoleum that he hadn’t seen with his own eyes in too long and looked through the rusted shut gate and saw the sky.

It wasn’t how he remembered it. There were nowhere near as many stars as he remembered, the sky looked almost naked, like someone had washed the inky blackness with something and took away the tiny sparkles of light from it. He could hear strange noises that sort of frightened him but what he could smell overpowered it.

Now in the open air he could truly smell this person. Robust, strong, manly and pungent. If Louis had to describe it in basic terms it would be something dominant yet laidback but with a hint of authority and whimsy as well. Other than that, the blood was thick. It was strong and powerful in its aroma, musky and prevalent and Louis shivered at smelling it.

He hadn’t smelled something so alluring and needed since he had Harry all those years back.

Using his strength-vampires have amazing strength, speed, agility, senses and sometimes even powers-he simply pushed open the rusty gate door which had been stuck for around seventy years to step back onto Earth.

His shoes were faded and cracked leather, they crumpled within minutes of him walking. He was surprised they lasted this long. His trousers and tunic were still the same but whispier and rather fragile in the breeze that came through the cemetery on-what he believed-to be a summer night. The air was sticky and thick and it filled his senses with the scent of the blood he was practically floating towards.

But before he could find his soul mate, he heard voices.

“Oh fuck off Zayn, he wanted me cock and you know it.” Came a voice ladled with a heavy Irish accent. No surprise since he was still in Ireland. The other accents gave him a pang of homesickness.

“Yeah but I’m the one who calls him mine now don’t I?” This Zayn person retorted. Louis hid behind a dying cypress tree and saw a group of young people sitting in a circle around a grave, a flat one.

“Ni, I know that I fancied you before but can you please stop bringing this up. Like yeah, you’re fit and all but I’m with Zee now, you know I love him.” Some boy with bushy eyebrows and the purest blood Louis had ever smelled spoke up.

“Alright, alright. Just think it’s funny how you wanted me.” This boy came out shrugging. He was cocky but for the right reasons. He was carefree but knew how to be serious when it came down to it. He was rather lax about things unless it went to trouble and he was a natural born leader. Louis could smell his blood.

His blood was the “singer”.

“Yeah, I only wanted you cause I thought you’d be a good shag. Thankfully I didn’t cause I’d be selling myself short then.” The boy with the bushy eyebrows retorted and leaned up from the grass to kiss the boy named Zayn on the lips with a small smirk.

“Well I am thank you. Maybe later on when Zayn’s too pissed to get it up, me and you can kip behind a grave and I’ll show you the Blarney stones yeah?” The apparent only Irish person there winked at this other boy who blushed furiously. His lover-which Louis could only imagine was-puffed up his chest to try to be intimidating. He wasn’t.

“Oi! Niall, you come anywhere near my Liam and I’ll bash your head in against one of these graves ya feel me?” The Zayn kid was rather fierce and Louis thought that someone with so much testosterone and care in his blood would taste really good right now.

But no, this Niall kid was the one he was after. When this pale blond kid lifted his arm and waved at another small group of people coming to join them, he was hit yet again with the slamming aroma of blood. The thin veins near his armpit and in his bicep left the scent of someone dominating and powerful and….Louis shivered. Exactly what he had with Harry. But somehow even better?

He could never replace Harry, wouldn’t even want to try but this Niall person was becoming everything to Louis within minutes. He was his soul mate and he wanted him. And now.

Louis couldn’t though. Not with a group of people around a small fire in a pit. Louis believed that this cemetery must not have been rather occupied or patrolled because back in his day, if anyone was ever caught in the graveyard past sundown, they were automatically questioned and made to prove that they weren’t something other than human.

So Louis waited. He stood behind the dying cypress tree as still as a statue. He was very good at that as were all vampires. He watched the teenagers interact and sort of awed in their ways of communication.

They cursed, drank strange liquids that Louis would refer to as ‘spirits’ back in his days, they didn’t smoke tobacco out of pipes but out of strange looking paper sticks.

He watched this for a few hours just soaking up their scents. This Liam person was of utmost good, he was pure, his lover Zayn was tarnished but a good soul and Louis could relate to him. The boy Ed was an artist through and through, he had a blood that could make a vampire sated yet sad and elated at the same time. Perrie, Danielle and Eleanor, they had blood that was bright and fun and effervescent.

Louis would gladly feast upon one, if not all, of these lovely teenagers. He was thirsty. After waking from your “slumber” you were parched. And he could probably devour every last person here but all his mind was focused on was Niall.

His blood was still “singing” to him. It got stronger as the night progressed, even with alcohol introduced-which was a big no-no in vampires, you never drink the blood of the intoxicated because it has nasty effects on you-he could still smell his natural come through loud and clear.

This boy-this Niall-was his second chance. He was his soul mate. Louis was not about to give up the chance to do something about it. So he waited. He watched. He diagnosed every move and muscle twitch to memory.

This Niall bloke was definitely good looking. Baby blue eyes the color of the sky and innocence with just a twinge of gold in them. He had soft pale skin-quite like Harry’s-but his was more creamy. He had a bright top of blond hair obviously not natural since he did in fact have dark roots. His teeth were covered in something weird and metal and Louis actually quirked an extremely sharpened eyebrow at it.

“What the bloody hell is that?” He asked lowly to himself seeing the boy smile and the fire flash against the strange metal in his mouth.

Louis continued to watch as the teenagers smoked and laughed and even started singing a little bit but soon enough the party was over. First the boy couple-Zayn and Liam-left saying they wanted to cuddle. Niall made a lewd gesture with his mouth and fist getting the bushy eyebrow boy to blush and the other to scowl.

Then the one guy with the red hair left and took with him two of the girls, the ones with dark hair. That left Niall and the one girl with blond hair that Louis remembered her name was Perrie.

“Hey Ni, could you walk me home? I’m a little drunk.” She giggled out and Louis could smell it on her. Her blood was rampant with alcohol and it made his stomach clench not only because he was starving but also the thought of how horrid he’d feel if he decided to feast on her.

He learned the hard way that you don’t drink from people who are intoxicated. Leaves a bitter taste in your mouth and vampires aren’t supposed to be drunk, fucks with their senses and abilities and is mayhem in the head.

“Sure thing.” He grinned and Louis smirked at the boy’s expression. He was devilishly handsome and Louis was quite pleased in the way he looked. He had a thin build and his arms were long and lean. A lovely pink nipple slipped out from the side of his shirt and Louis thought that he’d like to bite it more than once and especially after Niall was his.

The two teenagers left the graveyard and stumbled down the empty streets with Louis following in the shadows. He looked in surprise to see how much the world had changed. The homes were much closer and larger than they used to be and now most were made of stone and brick. He eyed the large contraptions of metal and glass that lined both sides of the street and wondered what they did.

He took in his surroundings and knew there would be much to learn about the world now and with Niall as his companion he could find out. He waited as the girl tripped up her walkway giving Niall a kiss on the cheek, Louis growled lowly because that was his property now, but calmed when the boy hugged her and said he’d see her later.

Then Niall was alone. He put his hands in his pockets and hummed as he walked towards where Louis believed his home to be. Once they reached it though, he didn’t go inside. Rather he went around the back and Louis was hot on his trail and watched as the boy quickly climbed the wall using some type of fencing attached to it and sat on the roof.

Louis stood on the ground and soon heard something flick and then smoke was coming above his head. He knew Niall was right there and decided he had to do this now, he could feel that the sun was to be up sooner than he’d like and he had to act fast.

He was on the small roof in a flash, “Hello.”

“Jesus! Fuckin hell!” Niall yelped and nearly swallowed the cigarette in his mouth.

“Sorry to frighten you.”

“Who the fuck are you and why are you on my roof?” Niall eyed him warily and even sitting he flexed slightly to assert his dominance. Louis chuckled at this, he could kill Niall within moments but he found it rather hot that Niall was so ready for a fight. Even if the fight he would determinedly lose.

“My name is Louis and I’m here because I want you.” He spoke calmly and it felt good to use his voice again. He’d been dormant for so long that everything felt good being used, his muscles and eyes and ears. It was like he was born again as a vampire, everything was lovely and new like when he had first been bitten.

“What the fuck? I mean,” Niall’s blue eyes raked over Louis’ body and the being loved feeling his gaze, “you’re right fit mate but I don’t even know you. How do you know me?” He asked taking another drag and Louis watched his pink lips curl around the filter.

“I smelled you. In the cemetery. You’re the one I’m supposed to have.”

“You’re mental. You smelled me? Mate, what kind of drugs are you on and do you have any to share?” Niall chuckled out. Louis was using his usual tricks to keep him calm and steady with him, vampires do that. They radiate this sense of calm to keep their victims subdued so it’s easier for them to feed and not get caught.

“You’re a funny one. I’m glad, I feel you’ll be having me laughing for centuries to come.” Louis smiled and his pearly white teeth glinted in the moonlight that was now hanging low in the sky.

“Centuries? Seriously, are you on acid? Cause that’d be pretty cool.”

“No my love, you’ll find out what it’s like afterwards.”

“After what? And did you just call me your love? Look, if you wanna fuck that’s fine but don’t be getting all crazy and shit.” Niall shook his head. Louis simply chuckled again and let one icy cold finger drag down his cheek.

Niall recoiled, “Fuck you’re freezing mate.”

“I know. And soon you’ll feel the same way I do about you. We’re meant to be. Your blood tells me so.”

Louis was luring him in, his voice velvety and soothing, his body open and ready to attack. Niall was in a trance now. He was there but wasn’t at the same time. He had coherent thought and it was still him but he wouldn’t move, didn’t want to. All he wanted was this beautiful pale yet still sort of tanned young man on his roof.

“Louis? What do you mean?” Niall was his. Louis could feel it. Louis knew that all he had to do was bite and go about the usual transformation process.

“I’ll tell you soon enough. But my love, we have to go. You can’t change here.”

Niall complied and soon they were back in the graveyard with Louis leading Niall down into the crypt, “It’s so dark down here. I can’t see a thing. Louis?”

“Right here my darling.” He was standing directly in front of Niall and he watched the boy with his eyes wide open jump back. “It’s alright. I’m always here.”

“Louis, what’s going on? What are you doing?”

“I’m going to make you into one of my kind. So we can be together forever.”

“And what’s your kind?”

“Vampire my dear. I’m going to change you and teach you everything you need to know.”

Louis was using his immaculate control and power over the mind to keep Niall with him. He could feel Niall’s fear-where Niall was still completely aware and conscious of everything-but with Louis’ power, he could only comply.

A part of him was speaking but it was controlled and calmed. Inside his head, Niall was fighting and screaming and wanting to run but he simply stood there and let this gorgeous creature-vampire-about to make him undead as well.

“This will hurt but will be over soon.” Louis purred and kissed Niall’s lips. They were warm and soft and Louis was trembling in anticipation to finally taste him. His life essence. He kissed gently down his jaw and to his throat and he could feel the slight pulse of his jugular under his cool lips.

“I love you.” He whispered out and opened his mouth to let his fangs free and sunk in. Niall made a small whimper and clung to Louis’ back as the vampire began to feed. His mind was whirling and all he saw were bright flashes of color and Niall’s memories and his life.

The taste on his tongue was orgasmic. It was heavy and thick and strong and it was all Niall and Niall was perfect. Louis continued to suck the blood straight from his throat feeling it warm and pool inside his body giving him even more energy and vivaciousness. He was completely surrounded by Niall, every sense he had was honed on the skinny Irish boy he was soon to make his own.

He could feel Niall’s body start to cool and go rather limp. He heard the boy moan softly and Louis then pulled away leaving just enough blood in him for this to work. “Louis.” Niall whispered out with his eyes closed and leaning heavily on the older boy.

“Yes my love, almost there.” He then picked Niall up like he weighed nothing and set him atop the marble slab and pet his face gently. “So beautiful.” He spoke lightly then pulled the sleeve of his tunic up and bit into his wrist. He watched as his own blood was dark and bubbled out. Louis opened Niall’s mouth and placed his wounded wrist to his lips, “Drink Niall.”

He did. At first it was weak but soon enough he had Louis’ open wrist in his mouth. Louis was in ecstasy as Niall suckled and licked at his wrist sucking more and more blood from him. Niall was getting stronger and the transformation was taking place.

“Enough my love. You’ve had enough.” He pulled away and pouted a little at Niall’s needy whimper. He leaned and kissed his forehead and waited for it to start.

That’s how this all happened. Was the exact same way Louis had been turned and the same way Harry was as well. A vampire will usually just suck the blood out of a human and leave it dead, that’s just the feeding. However, if you want to turn a human into one, you must suck almost all of their blood out leaving just enough to stay living, then have them drink your own blood.

This is how every vampire came to be. Sometimes the undead would make more simply to have more numbers of them but in this case, and many others like it, the human was turned because they were supposed to be the vampire’s lover and companion. The soul mate for all of eternity.

Louis stepped back and watched Niall’s back arch and his mouth and eyes gape open, he made a sort of strangled cry and Louis could feel him changing. He could feel the bond being forged between the two so that when Niall transformed he would know Louis and what they had. Like with Louis seeing and knowing all of Niall by simply drinking his blood, the same happened for the boy.

He knew all of Louis, every facet and memory, everything about him and he was to love it. Love Louis completely and without doubt. He also would know nothing of his past life. He’d remember all the people and times he had but every bond he had with his human counterparts would be severed.

This happened to them as well. Once a person was turned, they no longer cared for anyone but themselves, their kind and especially their partner if they were turned for that reason. Louis had actually killed two of his sisters after he was turned, drank them both dry in front of his mother before fleeing.

Louis could hear Niall’s heart race and his breathing quicken. He was close to it now. His skin was starting to harden and pale, his muscles were ripping then reforming in the throes of death. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body spasmed in the crypt. The metal in his mouth shot out and Louis saw how his teeth straightened and his fangs grew to small points.

Then it was silent. Niall’s heart stopped beating and his lungs deflated. Louis stood soundless.

Niall’s eyes opened and turned his head, “Louis?”

“Yes my love.”

The young boy was a blur in the darkness-that he could see perfectly in now-and crashed into the older boy. Then he kissed him fiercely, their tongues bathing into each other’s mouths and they nipped at one another’s lips and tongue.

“I thought you were beautiful before Niall but immortality really does become you.” He spoke gently to his new companion and mate brushing stray hair from his forehead. Niall’s skin was hardened and cold but to Louis it felt normal since they were now the same temperature.

“M’thirsty.” Niall squeezed his throat and pouted a little bit.

“We can hunt later. The sun’s up now, can’t leave just yet. Come, we must rest and I will tell you everything you need to know.”

He lead Niall by the hand to the tomb he had been in before and laid down with Niall by his side. Soon the two beings were cuddled with Niall’s head on Louis’ chest and Louis told him all about the world he was now born into.

He spoke of the legends and the laws and how things were done. He told Niall of the best ways to hunt and how to control and manipulate people. Niall was a fast learner and soaked up all the information he was being given. Niall in turn told Louis about the world now, current events and advances in technology and medicine and Louis was baffled at how much had changed in such a short period of time.

The two conversed the entire length of the day, they shared lazy kisses and Louis showed him what it was like to have sex as vampires did, Niall thought it was brilliant. When Louis pressed into him and bit his throat hard enough to strike blood, Niall came right there and his orgasm lasted for minutes on end.

Later on in the quiet of the tomb, the two curled into each other, when asked why Louis chose him he replied, “Because your blood sang to me. We don’t know why this happens but once I smelled it, I knew you were supposed to be my lover forever. I got lucky, I didn’t think that I’d find someone again. Not after Harry.”

The older vampire saddened and Niall leaned up and kissed him softly, “I know I won’t be able to replace him, but I’d like to try and make you happy Louis.”

He kissed him in response and between their parted lips he whispered, “You already have.”

XXXX

The following night was Niall’s first hunting lesson. The boy was overwhelmed at all the sounds and smells and his heightened eyesight had him rubbing his eyes multiple times.

“You’ll get used to it soon enough. Now, what do you smell?” Louis asked him as they made their way out into the graveyard.

“Smell something. Smells like people I think? Making me really thirsty.”

“That’s a good lad. I can smell them too. Now, let’s go have a meal yeah?”

Louis grabbed his hand and ran. Niall kept up like he knew he would and the young boy smiled as they zipped through the old cemetery to find a young couple heatedly snogging at a crossroads. The two lurked behind a tree and Niall was almost whimpering, he was just so damn thirsty.

“Easy my love, breathe. Calm and easy like I told you. You don’t want this to be something savage. Even though they are just food for us, we still must treat them with respect.” Louis placed his hand on Niall’s shoulder.

“Okay. I’m okay. Who did you want?” Niall asked and his body relaxed slightly. Louis had that effect on him with a single brush of his fingers.

“I’ll take the girl. You need more than I do since I had you last night. First meal is always the best and he looks to have a lot of blood.” He eyed up the young guy who was built like a wall of solid muscle.

“Okay, like we practiced.”

The two stepped out and startled the young couple and made it look as if they were just on a stroll through the grounds. The two humans didn’t have any time to react as Louis and Niall both pounced.

Louis easily bit into the girl’s throat and sucked her dry within minutes and laid her gently down on the ground. He looked over to see Niall almost purring as his mouth was attached to the large guy’s throat. Louis was impressed that his new creation was being so paced at this, usual newborns would ravage their first meal, sometimes their first couple of meals.

But Niall was enjoying this, the warm blood and metallic taste on his tongue, the feeling of it seeping inside his body and sending his body alight with pleasure and contentment. He could feel the man trying to fight but quickly losing his strength and soon enough he was drank dry.

Niall laid him on the ground next to his deceased partner and licked his lips. Louis walked over and kissed him fiercely, the two swapping the last stains of blood into each other’s mouths and as they separated he began to speak, “Niall, I’m impressed. But we must go now. Anywhere we’d like. Can’t stay too long anywhere, people start getting suspicious.”

“Sure thing. But um, you might want to change.” He looked down at Louis’ dirty feet and his extremely out dated clothing.

“Come on. We’ll go to my house. Shower and get some clothes and I have some money saved up just in case. My brother’s probably home. A snack for the road?” They walked hand in hand down the street.

“Sounds delicious.”


End file.
